


Spider-Man Songfic Series: She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5

by littlewaterfall



Series: Spider-Man Songfics [4]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Aunts & Uncles, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Disasters, F/M, Fluff, High School, Humor, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Midtown School of Science and Technology, Parker Luck, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, School, Washington D.C., mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewaterfall/pseuds/littlewaterfall
Summary: Inspired by this description of a deleted scene from Homecoming: "There was a moment when they come back from Washington in Homecoming — I don't think it made it into the movie — where you get the sense where she clearly doesn't have someone there to pick her up and meet her at the bus and May and Peter offer to give her a ride home.” Also, the pictures of said scene that you can find here: https://spideycents.tumblr.com/post/186404010806/songfic-series-she-will-be-loved-maroon-5





	Spider-Man Songfic Series: She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for @lovestrucktom and @peeterparkr‘s rom-com challenge on tumblr.
> 
> pairing: PeterxMJ 
> 
> summary: Inspired by this description of a deleted scene from Homecoming: "There was a moment when they come back from Washington in Homecoming — I don't think it made it into the movie — where you get the sense where she clearly doesn't have someone there to pick her up and meet her at the bus and May and Peter offer to give her a ride home.” Also, the pictures of said scene that you can find here: https://spideycents.tumblr.com/post/186404010806/songfic-series-she-will-be-loved-maroon-5
> 
> word count: 1106
> 
> WARNINGS: Technically SPOILERS for Spider-Man: Homecoming, but not really and also if you’re reading this and you haven’t seen that movie, I’m judging you.
> 
> a/n: Oh my god why did I write this?? Literally, the inspiration for this causes me physical pain. My child MJ is not allowed to suffer. No. Not happening. So why am I like this?!?!? *facepalm* I am so sorry. I just wanted you to know that this hurt me too. But also, I’m definitely over-exaggerating. It’s not that bad...?

*****

When the bus pulls into the back parking lot at Midtown Tech, there’s a large crowd of parents and families waiting. Most look extremely worried and anxious and Peter spots his aunt talking angrily on her phone while she nervously teeters on the balls of her feet

“May’s going to kill me for being the last person off,” Peter groans quietly and Ned shrugs.

“You’re the one who wanted to talk hero stuff,” he says in hushed tones. “I didn’t make you.”

Peter whips his head around, eyes wide in disbelief. “Didn’t make me?” he scoffs, still whispering. “You practically dragged me back here!”

Ned shrugs again. “You weren’t going fast enough.”

When the bus finally screeches to a complete stop, Mr. Harrington stands up at the front and addresses the whole group.

“Alright so,” he starts timidly. “Obviously your parents know what happened. Um…remember it wasn’t our fault. Please don’t sue the school.” He claps his hands together and smiles awkwardly. “See you all bright and early Monday morning.”

He turns and exits the bus quickly and the students file out behind him.

Peter gets up to gather his things and pulls up the hood of his jacket.

“You look like you’re incognito,” Ned notes.

“Because I am,” Peter says as he slips his arms through the straps of his backpack. “I cannot talk to anyone else about Washington.”

“Except your aunt,” Ned points out. “Can’t avoid her.”

Peter drops his head and groans. “I know. I don’t know what I’m going to say to her.”

“You didn’t come up with a good lie already?”

“No,” Peter grumbles.

“Well,” Ned shrugs his own backpack on then claps a hand down on Peter’s shoulder. “Good luck with that.”

Then he leaves.

Peter laughs lightly, but the second Ned steps out of the bus, May lowers her phone.

She knows he’s next.

He takes a deep breath and steps down.

“Peter?” May’s voice is panic-stricken and Peter feels a pull in his chest as he looks over to her. “Come here, come here!” She says rapidly and high-pitched as she walks quickly and gestures him toward her.

Before he can even raise a foot off the ground, she throws her arms around his neck and pulls him close. He wraps his arms around her back and rests his chin on her right shoulder.

“I’m okay, Aunt May,” he says calmly.

She rocks him back and forth for a minute and holds him tightly. A few seconds pass before she lets go.

She leans back, her expression suddenly stern.

“I’m never letting you go to D.C. again.”

He laughs lightly. “That’s fair.”

Her eyes search his and Peter wonders if maybe she’s expecting him to be more traumatized, but at this point he’s just relieved.

She pulls him into another hug and Peter lets her hold him for as long as she needs.

When she finally back away, she keeps a hand on his arm.

“Are you hungry? What do you want? Anything? My treat.”

He smiles. “I’m good, we ate on the way. Let’s just go home.”

“Yeah, okay,” May nods and Peter notices as she quickly reaches up and wipes a tear from her cheek. “Where’s your other bag.”

Right on cue, Mr. Harrington sets Peter’s suitcase down beside them.

“Drive safe,” he smiles slightly and turns away.

“Roger,” May calls after him, but he doesn’t stop. “Roger!” She turns to Peter and hastily says: “I’ll be right back,” then hurries after his teacher.

Peter laughs lightly and bends down to pick up his suitcase. The monogrammed initials: B.F.P. catch his eye and his grip on the handle tightens.

He looks around at his friends and their families and how happy they are to be reunited and he sighs.

He may be the reason they almost died, but he’s also the one who saved them so…

“Michelle?”

The brunette looks up at him from her book. She’s leaning against the front of the bus, her yellow decathlon blazer draped over one arm.

She nods at him. “What up, loser?”

“Oh you know,” he shrugs. “Just recovering from…everything.”

Peter smiles awkwardly and Michelle narrows her eyes. She holds her page with a finger and closes her book.

“Where did you say you disappeared to again?” she asks him.

He swallows.

“O-oh,” Peter stammers. “I was-“

“Ready to go?”

Peter turns on the spot and smiles at his Aunt as instant relief washes over him.

“Yes,” he says a little too loudly and happily.

“Okay…” Startled, May laughs lightly and takes the suitcase from him. When she looks back, her eyes flick over Peter’s shoulder to the front of the bus. “Hi Michelle,” she smiles warmly.

Peter turns and looks back at his classmate as she nods at them and smiles tightly.

“Hi, Mrs. Parker.”

“How’ve you been?” May asks casually.

“Oh you know,” Michelle says, mimicking Peter’s tone from a minute earlier. “Better.”

May pulls her lips in, embarrassed, but then she blinks, and her expression turns to concern as she glances around them. “Where are your parents?”

“Oh, uh, they’re on their way,” Michelle says.

“Are you sure?” May presses. “We can give you a ride.”

“No, it’s okay,” Michelle reassures her. “They’re not far.”

May pauses for a moment and smiles slightly. “Okay,” she nods, but her face is still worried. ”If you change your mind, just text Peter.”

His eyes widen, and his head jerks around to gawk at his aunt.

Michelle laughs lightly. “Yeah, sure. Have a goodnight Mrs. Parker.”

May waves to her as she says her goodbyes, but Peter glances back.

“See ya, Monday?” He tries to smile at her, but as the realization hits that he phrased that as a question, it turns into a grimace.

Michelle’s pulls her lips in tight, but her shoulders shake while she tries to suppress her laughter. “Yeah,” she chuckles. “See ya, Monday.”

As he turns away, Peter too pulls his lips in and looks upward to the sky as he closes his eyes and balls his hands into fists.

“Are you sure you’re not hungry?” May asks him again when he climbs into the car.

“Yes,” he sighs exasperatedly. “Now can we please go home?”

“Yeah, of course.” May makes a face at him and they both laugh.

As they drive away, Peter glances back at his friends. Most of them are getting into their cars or have already left. As the bus pulls away, he can see all that’s left are Mr. Harrington, who has to be the last to leave, and a dark brunette sitting on the curb, reading a book.

*****

**Author's Note:**

> See? Not too painful... Maybe?? It hurt me, but I am so ridiculously protective of these characters and I want nothing but good and happy things for them.
> 
> I have other ideas for the rom-com challenge, but I don’t want to hog them so idk but if you want more songfics, drop requests in the comments with a Spidey related ship.
> 
> See ya in the next one!


End file.
